


The Other Side

by Gnewtt



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious, Songfic, just two dorks in love, reunited
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnewtt/pseuds/Gnewtt
Summary: Hermann y Newton llevan diez años sin verse.Uno de ellos es profesor de universidad. El otro es vocalista de una banda de Punk Rock famosa y se prometió nunca tocar en Berlín."....Mi punto es que está canción es muy personal y me juré jamás tocarla en vivo, así como me prometí no volver a poner un pie en Berlín y heme aquí, siempre he sido un tanto mitómano y ya que rompí dos promesas seguidas ¿qué más da romper una más?Aquí se rompe mi última promesa.Hermann esto es para ti.”





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola.  
> Mi primera historia de estos dos tontos que tanto me gustan. 
> 
> En caso de que quiera escuchar la canción en la cual esta basada esta historia se las dejo [aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oewvqCEbPsE) no es necesario que la escuchen mientras lo leen pero por si necesitan más contexto allí esta.
> 
> Hasta la próxima!

Hermann no podía creerlo, era simplemente imposible. Porque lo que menos espera, después de 10 años sin verse o saber el uno del otro es encontrar un cartel pegado en las calles de la ciudad con su apellido en él.

Porque sí, puede que Hermann fuera un doctor reconocido en su área y más con la guerra tan cerca. Pero su ‘éxito’ se basa en unos cuantos artículos publicados y muchas palmadas en la espalda. Se traducía en salones llenos y una chequera en blanco por parte de la universidad para sus investigaciones. Se traducía en un despacho con vista al bosque y un lugar de estacionamiento fijo. Se traducía en una casa propia y un divorcio en puerta.

Ésta es la vida que Hermann tenía, una vida tranquila y monótona sin un desastroso mejor amigo, o _ex_ mejor amigo, dadas las circunstancias.

Y es justo ahora, cuando noviembre corre por convertirse en diciembre y la ciudad toma vida pese al frío. Ahora que Hermann deja el auto en casa porque siempre le ha tenido miedo al hielo sobre el pavimento. Es justo ahora que la vida que tanto conocía se le está yendo al carajo.

Es justo ahora cuando Newton tiene que volver para arrancar de tajo la cicatriz que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado formar y como si tuviera 20 años otra vez, de repente la vieja herida comienza de nuevo a sangrar.

El cartel es simple. Sólo anuncia una fecha y un recito en donde se presentará la banda de Punk Rock **Gottlieb,** al fondo hay una foto de la banda con Newton al centro vestido de negro, las piernas separadas y las botas bien plantadas en el suelo. Viste una camisa blanca y una simple corbata negra que, sino doliera tanto, éste hecho hubiera logrado hacerlo reír, pero la realidad es que _duele_ y el reír ahora parece imposible; su fiel chamarra de cuero le acompaña, pero enmarca unos tatuajes que Hermann desconocía. Nada es lo mismo y sin embargo él no ha cambiado. Tiene la misma cara de adolescente loco que tenía la última vez que lo vio. Los lentes siguen en su sitio al igual que el cabello despeinado y la sonrisa socarrona.

Es él. Es Newton. Está frente a él y a la vez tan jodidamente lejos. Es él y, sin embargo, Hermann sabe que _ya no es él._

Porque él es físico ¡por el amor de dios! Hermann sabe mejor que nadie que sólo las cosas muertas permanecen en el mismo sitio.

Negando con la cabeza aborda el metro dejando el tonto cartel atrás. Después de todo tiene una clase que dar y no puede permitirse pensar en algo tan estúpido como Newton ahora.

 

*

 

Y de repente está en TODAS PARTES, en la camiseta del chico listo que se sienta en primera fila. En un pin en la mochila de su alumna de posgrado. En la radio de un automóvil mientras cruza el estacionamiento. En la televisión de la cafetería…

¡En la puta puerta de su despacho!

Algún estudiante había encontrado gracioso el tapar su nombre con una calcomanía enorme con el nombre de la banda. La primera vez que Hermann lo notó no le dio mucha importancia, creyó que se trataba de un obsequio por parte de sus alumnos. Ahora esa calcomanía le come las entrañas.

Falta más de un mes para el show y de repente todo Berlín tiene Gottliebmanía.

 

*

 

El paquete llega a su oficina dos días antes de que las vacaciones de invierno comiencen. ¿El contenido? Un simple boleto para tan aclamado show.

Sin remitente.

Ni nota.

Sólo un puto boleto y nada más

Tira la caja con fuerza a la basura, pero no tiene corazón para romper el boleto. Esta tentado a regalárselo al puntaje más alto del semestre, pero algo al fondo de su ser se lo impide.

Llevan diez años sin verse.

Diez años sin hablar.

Quizás…

Quizás esta sea su forma de disculparse.

Quizás esto sea su tratado de paz.

Y Hermann jamás le dispararía a una bandera blanca.

 

*

 

El reloj marca las 10:40 pm. El foro vibra por la intensidad del show y Hermann se encuentra a sí mismo afuera de éste, sin atreverse a entrar. A su alrededor aún hay una multitud de jóvenes que se quedaron sin entrar, pero permanecen allí con la esperanza de que escuchar, aunque sea un poco.

Una vez más se siente tentado a regalar su boleto. A tocar el hombro de un desconocido al azar y hacer su buena acción del día.

Pero no puede.

Al final decide ser egoísta y cruzar la barra de seguridad antes de entrar al show.

Es conducido a la parte alta, a un pequeño cubículo del lado izquierdo. No hay nadie más allí. Pero un letrero pegado en la puerta reza “Reservado para familiares”. Quiere decir que él no es nada de eso, pero la chica se va dejándolo solo.

Frente a él Newt comienza a hablar. Al parecer presenta cada canción, ofende al público y los ínsita a gritar. Hay algo electrizante en el aire, una energía contenida que en cualquier momento puede estallar.

Y Newton es la flama que controla la bomba.

Bomba que explota cuando su canción ‘Azul Kaiju’ suena por los altavoces. Hermann está sorprendido, no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos. Simplemente no es posible que diez años los hayan separado tanto.

¿Quién pensaría que dos chicos de los suburbios terminarían así?

Definitivamente él no.

— Nosotros fuimos ‘Gottlieb’ hasta la próxima.

Y las luces se apagan.

 

*

 

Los gritos son ensordecedores cuando Newton regresa al escenario solo y con su guitarra. Algo cambió, la cámara lo enfoca y su rostro se muestra cansado, no por el show, no, es algo más, es un cansancio crónico. Hermann lo sabe, él ve el mismo cansancio cada día frente al espejo.

Newt se aclara la garganta, se acomoda un poco la guitarra en un gesto claro de incomodidad y empieza a hablar:

_“Antes de tocar la siguiente canción les quiero contar una pequeña historia. Las cosas se entienden mejor cuando se les brinda cierta perspectiva…_

_En fin, las estadísticas cuentan que había alrededor de 795 familias con el apellido Gottlieb en 1994, yo vivía en frente de una de estas familias._

_Una vez dicho esto pasemos a la parte interesante._

_La primera vez que toqué está canción estaba solo en mi cuarto, el resto de la banda había ido a celebrar, ya que era **cierto día de junio** todo el mundo me dejo en paz. Suelo ponerme melancólico cada 9 de junio; eeeen fin, allí estaba yo, guitarra en mano viendo por la ventana imaginándome ese Berlín en el que crecí cuando las primeras palabras y acordes llegaron a mí. No estaba tan lejos del sitio donde crecí, solo unas pocas horas de distancia, pude tomar un auto y conducir hasta allí, pero ¿Cuál era el chiste? La persona a quien le escribí esto ya no estaría allí, mi padre tampoco, ni mi tío. En realidad, nada de lo que más quería estaría en ese viejo vecindario. Así que no volví. Guarde la guitarra y trate de fundirme con el silencio._

_Meses después la canción volvió, ese día decidí buscar a la persona  a quien le escribí esto en Facebook, pero, obviamente, no estaba, así que hice la cosa más desesperada del mundo: me inscribí a sus clases online._

_He sido su alumno más destacado desde entonces_ – a Herman se le secó la boca, no podía ser verdad—   _lo cierto es que he leído cada palabra que ha escrito desde entonces, la física no es una rama que me interese y ya voy por mi segundo doctorado y todo por él. Claro que ahora que lo pienso no creo que cuenten porque no están a mi nombre y esas cosas, pero como sea…_

_Mi punto es que está canción es muy personal y me juré jamás tocarla en vivo, así como me prometí no volver a poner un pie en Berlín y heme aquí, siempre he sido un tanto mitómano y ya que rompí dos promesas seguidas ¿qué más da romper una más?_

_Aquellos que son seguidores de mi banda sabrán lo que opino acerca de dedicar canciones, a menudo recomiendo no hacerlo porque ninguna persona vale lo suficiente como para regalarle algo tan tuyo._

_Aquí se rompe mi última promesa._

_Hermann esto es para ti.”_

La música empezó, el escenario estaba oscuro y al centro sólo Newton. Hermann sintió que el piso desaparecía bajo sus pies.

I was back in high school when  
We were talking late from 10  
Staying up till 3 AM  
Just Friends

 

Los recuerdos empezaron a flotar alrededor de él, de repente ya no era un distinguido profesor de física, de la nada tenía 17 años y estaba solo en su habitación. Con el teléfono pegado en la oreja y la voz de Newton llenando el vacío, tanto el que flotaba a su alrededor como aquel que le llenaba el pecho.

 You didn't have your license yet  
We would lie under sunsets  
Without a single worry yet  
Just Friends

El día de su graduación, cuando ambos huyeron para ver el atardecer a las afueras de la ciudad, ese día Newton le contó sus planes de conquistar el mundo.

_“…y todo será asombroso”_

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras ese día.

And you would let me dry your hair  
I thought about you everywhere  
I haven't been the same since then  
Just Friends

Los 19 y el cabello azul. Si se concentra lo suficiente aún puede oler el amoniaco del tinte en sus manos, esa tarde Newton acabo con toda la cara azul, Hermann sólo tenía dos manos marcadas en las mejillas. Fue la primera vez que Newton lo sostuvo así, fue ese día la primera vez que Hermann se cuestionó sobre su amistad con el desastroso joven.

 Cause every time I ran  
I ran to you  
I meant it every time I said I loved you  
I kiss the thought of you and I  
I still regret the day that we said goodbye

Después del accidente las cosas cambiaron, Hermann fue incapaz de moverse como antes, al inicio no podía ni dejar la cama, el dolor en sus piernas era brutal que el simple hecho de cambiar de posición lo dejaba agotado. Pronto llegarían los resultados de la universidad, pronto terminaría el verano. Y Hermann sólo podía ver por la ventana aquella vida que ya no podría tener gracias a un conductor ebrio.

Pero Newton seguía allí, cada tarde llegaba con un álbum, una película o un comic nuevo a pasar sus tardes con él.

Y aquel día que ¡al fin! pudo dejar las muletas para empezar a usar el bastón, aquel primer día de su nueva vida, ese día en que dejo su casa por primera vez desde el accidente, su primer paseo consistió en cruzar la calle y tocar el timbre de la casa de enfrente sólo para abrazar a su amigo antes de irse para siempre de aquel viejo barrio que tan mal lo había tratado.

And do you think of me at night  
I still wish we could've made it right  
You can't say that I never tried  
I guess everything seems more clear  
Here on the other side

Hermann tuvo que reír, no era posible que una canción que Newton haya escrito le traiga tantos recuerdos, si Hermann tuviera algo de talento tal vez hubiera escrito algo así.

Pero Hermann no tenía talento, sólo entendía a los números.

Y le quería. Muy en el fondo siempre había querido a ese pequeño ser humano que el día de hoy hacia temblar a una arena entera solo con su voz.

I left you at the station where  
I would cry and watch you stare  
Out the window as you left  
Just Friends

_“¿Me escribirás?”_

_“¡Claro! Esto solo es temporal, volveré antes que tú.”_

Pero en el fondo ambos sabían que no era verdad. Sus caminos partían allí, Newton se iría a Boston, y el padre de Hermann había conseguido una modesta casa cerca de Oxford.

Cuando el tren dejo la estación Hermann no lloraba, sin embargo, afuera la escena era diferente. Como si de un niño abandonado se tratará, Newt corría a la par del tren con lágrimas en los ojos, pronto la velocidad lo venció, lo último que vio Hermann fue a Newton tropezar y caer.

Para cuando Newt pudo ponerse de pie el tren había abandonado por completo la estación.

I called you form a payphone line  
Out of the country but I'm fine  
I just miss you all the time  
Just Friends

El reloj marcaba las 2:30 am. El calendario decía que era miércoles y sus huesos sabían que, oficialmente, era un año más viejo. Frente a él había una torre repleta de trabajos por hacer, y en la bandeja de entrada de su computadora había otros tantos. Los finales de curso siempre eran duros, pero lo eran más cuando debía trabajar en su cumpleaños.

El teléfono sonó dos veces haciéndolo saltar, pero cuando contesto nadie respondió. Y Hermann estaba tan solo y tan cansado que sólo permaneció con la oreja pegada al teléfono.

 Cause every time I ran  
I ran to you  
I meant it every time I said I loved you  
I kiss the thought of you and I  
I still regret the day that we said goodbye

Ya no tenía padre para cuando se graduó. La mención honorifica fue un par de palabras más que poner en el currículum.

Para cuando la carta llegó él ya tenía empacadas sus cosas.

Regresaría a Berlín.

 And do you think of me at night  
I still wish we could've made it right  
You can't say that I never tried  
I guess everything seems more clear  
Here on the other side  
Here on the other side 

El tiempo lo cambió. Pronto ya nadie veía su caminar molesto, y el sonido del bastón se convirtió en parte de su personaje, así como el hecho de que no sonreía y nunca hablaba de su vida en clase.

Pronto su maestría de convirtió en doctorado y con él llegaron dos más.

Después llego Vanessa. Y con ella un poco de felicidad.

Al final se volvió a quedar solo.

And there are so many things  
I wanted to say  
That I want so much  
And you moved away  
And I think of all the times that you were right  
I wish I could explain

No lo soporto más. Las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas, las manos le temblaban y el bastón no le servía más de apoyo, debía salir de allí. Debía salir de allí AHORA.

 

*

 

Mako observaba a Newton tocar por primera vez esa canción que grabo en absoluta soledad y de la cual no se enteraron hasta que el disco estuvo a la venta.

La canción terminó.

El público enloqueció.

Y Newt abandonó el escenario.

Había lagrimas amenazando con abandonar sus ojos y cargaba la guitarra como si de su corazón roto se tratase.

Era ahora o nunca.

— Newt. Debo confesarte algo…

 

*

 

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien? — Vanessa le hablaba desde el marco de la puerta con la gabardina vino cubriendo elegantemente su cuerpo y la cadera recargada en la madera.

— Humm —  el murmullo hizo eco en el estudio semi vacío.

— Si necesitas algo sabes dónde encontrarme —  Vanessa se dio la vuelta y no mucho después se escuchó el sonido característico de las ruedas sobre el piso de madera.

Había un correo a medio escribir en su computadora. Oficialmente el curso había terminado dos semanas antes y Hermann le había contestado a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos. Bueno, no a todos.

Es sólo que… intentar hablar con él era difícil. Siempre lo había sido, este chico tenía potencial y Hermann estaba frustrado de no poder ponerle un rostro al nombre. Ahora sabía por qué.

_“Estimado Dr. Beckett, o debo decir ‘Dr.’ Geiszler._

_Debo informarle que su identidad ha quedado al descubierto, no se preocupe, no daré aviso a mis superiores. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo._

_Sin embargo, debo pedirle que abandone mis clases, sé de primera mano que mi campo de estudio no es su especialidad así que de la manera más atenta le solicito no nos haga perder el tiempo a ambos._

_Debo felicitarlo por su investigación. Sus resultados me dejaron muy satisfecho y si de otra persona se tratase, hasta me hubiera interesado realizar una colaboración. Le sugiero ponga ese mismo empeño en alguna actividad que usted disfrute. Será mejor aprovechado su talento._

_Me despido de la misma manera que con todos mis alumnos._

_Disfrute sus vacaciones y felices fiestas._

_Dr. Hermann Gottlieb.”_

¡Listo!

Ahora podría presumir que había puesto el punto final a una historia inconclusa.

Ahora podría seguir con su vida. Empezando por llenar los espacios vacíos que había dejado Vanessa al irse.

Ahora, ¡al fin! Podría seguir.

 

*

 

El timbre sonó a las diez de la mañana. Hermann se levantó molesto del sillón, llevaba tres días durmiendo en él, incapaz de entrar a su habitación vacía.

El sonido le perforaba el cerebro, a su paso iba haciendo a un lado botellas de cerveza vacías. Abrió la puerta sin molestarse en verificar primero quien era.

Y se arrepintió por ello.

Frente a él estaba Newton. Con las manos en los bolsillos de una chamarra abultada, con un ridículo gorro en la cabeza y balanceando su peso en los pies, sobresalía sobre su hombro la funda de la guitarra.

— Hey…

Y Hermann quería morirse, tenía a Newton. A Newton superestrella Geiszler frente a él. Diez años después y su recuentro fue en la puerta de su casa, con una resaca monumental, barba de tres días, en pijama y sin duchar. ¡Vaya suerte!

— ¿Puedo pasar? Porque no sé tú, pero yo me estoy congelando el trasero aquí afuera—  como Hermann no reacciono Newton cruzó el umbral—  Había olvidado el frío que puede hacer aquí, en California no conocemos el frío.

— ¿California?

— ¡Oh sí! —  en los menos de cinco minutos que llevaba Newton en la casa de Hermann ya se había puesto cómodo, la ropa de invierno voló dejándolo solo en jeans y una playera negra sin estampado, mordisqueaba distraídamente un pan tostado con mermelada que Hermann había olvidado sobre la mesa de centro la noche anterior—  el estudio está en L.A. era más fácil mudarme allá que volar cada semana.

Ambos se observaron sin saber que decir.

Era extraño, Hermann podía sentir esa familiaridad, quizás era la actitud despreocupada del músico, algo en esa forma de beber café frío sin importarle cuanto tiempo llevará en la intemperie. Quizás era la forma en la que estaba sentado en el sillón, abarcando tanto espacio que nadie te creería que no llegaba ni al 1.70. Tal vez eran esos ojos o la forma en la que ladeaba la boca al hablar.

O tal vez no era nada de eso.

Tal vez era incomodidad lo que realmente sentían ambos, porque los años habían pasado y ya nada era igual. Sólo bastaba abrir un poco la imagen para ver la diferencia tan marcada entre ambos hombres.

Hermann necesitaba que Newton se fuera, no podía dejar que lo viera en su miseria.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Newton suspiró, como si esperará esa pregunta, pero no tan pronto. Se levantó del sillón, se limpió las manos en el pantalón y miro fijamente a Hermann.

— No escuchaste el final de la canción.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Sé que estuviste en el show– Hermann se apoyó más en su bastón, no hay forma de que lo supiera ¿no? Después de todo él no le había dicho a nadie que iría y no había hablado con nadie de ese día.

El silencio volvió a hacerse notar…

— Mira no sé realmente que voy a conseguir de esto, sólo sé que estaba por tomar un avión cuando tu tonto correo electrónico llegó y yo sólo… me enoje ¿ok? Porque siento que me merezco algo más que un ‘fue un gusto, pero ya no quiero verte, felices fiestas’ porque teníamos algo, tú y yo. Y me merezco algo más que un correo tan impersonal. ¡por dios, Hermann! Cante una canción super cursi frente a un millar de personas sólo por ti, sé que me merezco algo más.

Hermann no dijo nada.

— Así que tú te sentaras en ese sillón y yo tocare mi pinche canción para ti, porque la escribí para ti y debes escucharla completa, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí. Así que vas a mover tu delgado trasero al baño, debes ducharte, dude. Realmente apestas.

Hermann lo hizo en automático, de hecho, no reacciono hasta que las gotas de agua caliente golpearon su piel. Había entrado a su antigua habitación y no había sentido nada. Por primera vez en cinco años ese cuarto estaba vacío y él no lo había notado. Y todo esto porque a su antiguo amigo se le había ocurrido aparecer.

Media hora después bajaba las escaleras, en la sala se escuchaba música suave, el olor a chocolate caliente inundaba la casa y había un sentimiento de ‘hogar’ que no había tenido jamás.

Tal vez era cierto lo que decía, que un ‘hogar’ no es cuatro paredes y un techo, que ‘hogar’ es una persona y un nombre.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró a Newton peleándose con el tostador mientras cantaba villancicos en voz baja.

— Creí que odiabas la navidad.

Newton se distrajo dos segundos y el pan salió volando y aterrizo encima de la alacena, donde yacían otros dos.

— ¡Mierda!

Y Hermann río, no pudo evitarlo, una risa burbujeante subió por su pecho y explotó en su boca, era tan ridícula la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Era casi tan ridícula como su vida misma.

— Siempre ha sido un tostador caprichoso, deja, yo lo hago —  Hermann se aproximó al aparato e introdujo el pan —  mi ex esposa solía odiarlo supongo que por eso lo dejo… —  y de pronto se calló, había dicho _ex esposa_ y salió tan natural, como si ya no le doliera, como si no hubiera pasado tres días en el sillón por eso _—_ lo único que debes hacer es contar dos segundos después de que suene la alarma y… —  cuando ambos panes salieron volando Hermann los atrapo en el aire —  ¡Listo!

— Por años tuve la certeza de que eras un robot, ahora lo compruebo, dime ¿tienes mucho tiempo de romance con el tostador?

— No más que tú con tu guitarra.

Newton sonrío antes de pasarle una tasa de chocolate, a su vez Hermann le paso el pan mientras buscaba la mantequilla y mermelada.

— Entonces van muy en serio, lo de mi guitarra y yo es amor para toda la vida.

— Felicidades ¿Podré ser tu padrino en su boda?

— Serás el único invitado —  y le guiño el ojo.

 

*

 

Afuera era de noche ya, cuando Newton recordó el motivo principal de su visita. El tiempo se les había pasado tratando de ponerse al día con anécdotas y experiencias, pero ahora estaba oscuro afuera, y los parpados de Hermann comenzaban a cerrarse con más frecuencia, pronto Newt tendría que irse y algo dentro de él le decía que si la puerta se cerraba hoy ya no volvería a abrirse.

— Ahora que los niños ya se fueron a dormir y los bares abrieron sus puertas es momento de que empiece el show. De la manera más atenta solicito no utilizar los celulares durante esta canción ya que rompería el modo — Newton hablaba como si a un público extenso se refiriera, aun y cuando solo era Hermann semi acostado en el sillón — Pongámoslo así, si mi banda regresa o no a Berlín depende de esta canción, si consigo lo que quiero empezaré cada tour por esta ciudad. Si las cosas no resultan esta será la última vez que pise este recinto. Señoras y señores, con ustedes _The Other Side_.

Y la música comenzó, una vez más imágenes del pasado se hicieron presentes frente a los ojos de Hermann, ahora que lo pensaba Newton jamás había demostrado interés por la música más allá del interés que mostraba por todo lo que había en el mundo.

Su voz era calmada, sus labios se abrazaban a cada palabra como saboreándola, tenía los ojos cerrados y acariciaba más que tocar la guitarra.

Hermann podía entender el porqué de su éxito, había algo en la voz de Newton que te atrapaba, algo en su forma de cantar que no te dejaba ser indiferente.

Hacía el final de la canción ambos se encontraban llorando.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, ahora sólo faltaba la jugada final.

 And if you're wondering  
I'm great  
I'm stronger now but still  
The same  
My love for you it will  
Remain  
My friend

La última nota murió y ambos se encontraron frente a frente.

— ¿Amigo?

— Nunca te llame de otra manera.

— Dices que me quieres y me llamas amigo ¿te estoy leyendo mal?

— No.

— ¿Tú no quieres ser mi amigo?

— No.

Los labios se encontraron en el medio, sería imposible saber quien fue el que avanzó primero, la guitarra quedo olvidada en el suelo.

Newton y Hermann peleaban por tomar el control mientras sus manos buscaban la mayor cantidad de piel.

Diez años sin verse.

Dos vidas rotas.

Dos continentes diferentes.

Y todo culminaba aquí.

Dos viejos amigos reunidos. Dos chicos de los suburbios que rompieron el molde.

Solo ellos dos.

 

*

 

**Un año después**

…Y de repente están (otra vez) en TODAS PARTES, en la camiseta del chico listo que se sienta en primera fila. En un pin en la mochila de su alumna de posgrado. En la radio de un automóvil mientras cruza el estacionamiento. En la televisión de la cafetería…

¡En la puta puerta de su despacho!

Pero no solo allí, si tienes asesoría con el profesor Gottlieb fíjate bien, del lado derecho de su escritorio hay una pequeña foto enmarcada en donde el vocalista de cierta banda sale abrazado al amargado profesor. Justo en medio de sus diplomas hay una placa con certificación de oro por el disco ‘The Other Side’ y en ocasiones, al mover la mano izquierda para indicar algo se puede ver la tinta plasmada en su muñeca. ‘ _Just Friends?’_

 

*

 

Hay una energía estática en el aire, Hermann puede sentirlo en la piel, esta en la misma cabina que hace un año, esa que sigue rezando “Reservada para familiares” pero esta vez no se siente extraño, ni tampoco tiene la necesidad de escapar de allí.

Es la primera noche de la gira. El primer show y en la arena se escucha el murmullo de la gente esperando a que todo se salga de control.

Hermann está en el mismo lugar de la primera vez, pero cuando las luces se apagan el cosquilleo que le recorre la espalda es de emoción y no de miedo.

Newton sale al final, como siempre, con la guitarra colgando del hombro y la sonrisa en los labios, el mismo peinado, los mismos pantalones y la misma chaqueta de cuero.

— ¡Buenas noches Berlín! Nosotros somos Gottlieb. ¡Bienvenidos a la mejor noche de su vida!

 


End file.
